Tsuki
| kanji =月 | romanji = | titles = | image = | birthdate = | age =2 (Chronologically) 14 (Biologically) | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation =Sage Generals | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan Fuyutama Clan | family =Nisshō (Father, Genetic Doner) Shoku (Brother) | rank = | classification =Jinchūriki (Forms) | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Tenseigan | tota = | mora = | beast =Garuda (Yang Half) | hiden = | nature =Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu =Hantaiseiryoku Desolate Reincarnation Explosion Tenseigan Chakra Mode Truth-Seeking Ball Time Shift Rasengan Inyō Wish Ender Tool Creation Technique Invocation Technique (Fūjin) Reincarnated Phoenix Crimson Ray Reincarnation Explosion | tools =Temporal Gate Device }} Tsuki (月, "Moon"), is a synthetic human created by Nisshō in order to serve as his penance if he were to ever be defeated by his fellow Sage Generals. She biologically is his daughter as he used his DNA as the template for her creation in his Lab. Following his downfall, she was chosen to be the of the Yang half of "Garuda", her father in "Tailed Beast" form. Background Creation Personality Abilities Chakra and Physiology Due to being synthetically created, she was heavily modified during her creation, and as a result, awoke the Tenseigan shortly after awakening the first time. Due to being cultivated from the cells of a human-celestial being hybrid such as Nisshō who was also the "Tailed Beast" known as Garuda, her chakra pathway system, and overall chakra yield was much higher than even a seasoned shinobi. Ninjutsu Invocation Technique Kekkei Genkai Tenseigan Having been modified using her father's DNA, Tsuki was predisposed to have this ocular power without the need for a transplant. As her Dōjutsu is always active, she has full access to it and all associated powers including the ability to access the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Due to her being heavily modified, her Tenseigan gave rise to the technique Wish Ender, which is a perfected version of Izanagi, which was created by Nisshō, but he was unable to use it for unknown reasons. In using the technique, Tsuki is able to erase the boundary between reality and dreams and pass through the veil, rendering physical constraints and damage useless. Due to her father creating some techniques using his Tenseigan, Tsuki has access to Desolate Reincarnation Explosion and Crimson Ray Reincarnation Explosion, as well as the special power of Hantaiseiryoku. In addition to Wish Ender, Tsuki was able to create a myriad of techniques, taking concepts and using her Yin and Yang Release, bring them to life, per say. The first of these was the ability Tesseract, a Space–Time Ninjutsu, that allows her to rip open a tear in space, to create a bridge between two points. Tailed Beast Transformation Due to having half of her father's Tailed Beast form sealed within her, Tsuki has access to the monstrous beast that was Garuda. Considering however that her father's will still exist within the chakra of the beast, she can commune with him in a limited fashion. Like any other Jinchūriki, she is able to slip into different stages of transformation, initially having a "Version 1" cloak that has 1 tail. Her full number of tails is unknown as Garuda was not considered a numbered tailed beast, nor did it ever boast to being one. Currently, however, she has been shown to go as high as 5 tails when in her version 1 cloak before fully transforming into a shrunken version of Garuda. While in this state she is able to fire Tailed Beast Balls, use the Truth-Seeking Balls and infuse the cloak of her Tenseigan Chakra Mode into her full transformation. Unlike most Jinchūriki, she has full control of her father's chakra as he chose this fate for himself. Avatar Manifestation Due to having a part of her father inside of her in the form of his Tailed Beast form, Tsuki is able to transform into a version of her father. In this form, Tsuki takes the form of a male figure, taking some traits of his Tenseigan Chakra Mode and tailed beast state, combining them into one. Quotes Trivia is following ---- is Online Current Activity: Walking Through Time. Status: Healthy Location: The Crypt Current Mood: Unknown Current Weather: Category:Kunoichi Category:Artificial Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Sage Generals